He Knows
by MissTripsAlot
Summary: This whole thing we had going on was never supposed to go beyond last summer, we promised it would never happen again. The guilt of what I was doing was killing me but at the same time it wasn't bad enough to make me want to stop. AH. OS, for now.


I pulled into Jake's driveway and put my car in park. I should have been here hours ago, but I couldn't find it in me to leave one to go to the other. I laid my head back against my head rest and closed my eyes. This whole thing we had going on was never supposed to go beyond last summer, we promised it would never happen again. The guilt of what I was doing was killing me but at the same time it wasn't bad enough to make me want to stop.

I turned my car off and checked my reflection before I got out. It was late and it was quite outside, my heels seemed to echo through the night air as I walked up the walkway leading to Jake's front porch. I didn't bother knocking on the door, there was no point, it was open. I walked into the house and, like the night outside, it was quite and dark. the only light was from a muted TV that casted a glow over the living room. I walked further into the room and saw him, sitting on the couch, his back to me. He seemed to be watching whatever was on the screen, with great concentration.

"You're late." I jumped at the sound of his voice. I could tell he was mad, he wouldn't even turn to look at me, he just kept drinking the beer that was in his hand and staring at the screen.

"I'm sorry." I walked toward him, but he stood before I could reach him. He turned around to face me and I could just tell that something about him was off. "Study group ran a little late." The look on his face told me he didn't believe me. "I tried calling." I lied again, he was the furthest thing from my mind a few hours ago.

"And do you always dress like that for your study groups?" He asked as he tilted his beer bottle at my outfit. I stood a little straighter and took a deep breath. No, I normally would not wear painted on jeans, a sexy top and sky high heels to a study group, but what Jake didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? I didn't even answer him as I walked to the kitchen, leaving him standing there.

"Hope you're not hungry." Jake's voice was rough, I could tell he was angry. "I'm sure it's cold by now, seeing as how I made it three hours ago!" He gestured to the table where the food he had made was still sitting. I just stood there, looking between him and the uneaten food. He threw his empty bottle in the trash, it made a loud clunk before I heard it shatter at the bottom of the bin.

"I lost track of time, Jake." That wasn't a lie, I had only planned to stay for an hour or so but one thing led to another. He gave me the same look as before and I was pretty sure he was just waiting for me to slip up and give myself away. He knew, he had to have known.

"Would you like another?" I asked before I walked to the fridge and got two bottles out. I handed him one and kept the other for myself. I knew I shouldn't be drinking, it was clear I wouldn't be staying here tonight, but I needed a drink, real bad! He stood there staring at me and I couldn't take his glare anymore, so I pushed past him and walked to the bathroom.

I stood in front of the mirror just looking at myself and at the same time not really looking at anything. I could just tell him, but I was pretty sure he already knew. the way he was acting just wasn't normal for him, he wasn't that crazy boyfriend that got jealous. I shook my head, trying to gain my focus back. I took a deep breath, washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom. I stopped when I realized he was holding my phone.

"Your boyfriend's calling." Jake growled at me as he turned my phone to me to show me the picture that popped up on the screen as it rang. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the phone from his clutch.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I spat at him. I took a deep breath as I declined the call. I placed the phone back into my purse after I put it on silent.

"Why is he calling _you_ then?"

"Maybe he's trying to get ahold of you?" Again, I lied. I knew why he was calling and it had nothing to do with him. "Ever think of that?" I stepped around him to grab my beer. "He is your best friend after all." I said as I took a long drink and sat the bottle back down on the counter.

"That's right, he's my best friend and you're my girlfriend!"

"Wow Jake! Possessive much?" I spun around to glare at him, then grabbed my keys and my purse. "I'm leaving!" My hand was wrapped around the door knob when he spoke again.

"Who are the photo's for?" He asked and I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew what photos he was talking about. The ones that were not meant for him to see, the ones that I sent to someone else. The half naked pictures his best friend took just hours ago.

"You went through my phone?" He completely ignored my question.

"My best friend?" He asked. "Really?" He yelled and threw his beer bottle against the wall. I just stood there, I couldn't even move. I had no clue what to say or do, I'd been caught and it was my own fault. I knew I had forgotten something, I should have deleted the pictures. "You're not even gonna deny it?" He asked disgusted with me. "Are. You. Fucking. Him?" He asked. "Again?" He added and I could feel all the color from my face drain. My breathing picked up and I thought I was going to faint. He started laughing, but not a funny kind of laugh. No, this wasn't funny at all. It was more like a dark, sinister laugh, it gave me chills down to my bones.

"Did you think I didn't know?" He laughed again. "Come on, you're not that good of a liar! But I wasn't sure who it was with at first." He started pacing back and forth across the floor in front of me. "Someone said something about you two being close, but I didn't see it though. He was my best friend and you, you were mine! I didn't think the two people I cared most about would do something like that!" He yelled again. I closed my eyes as his fist made contact with the wall beside my head. He brought his other hand up and placed it on the other side of me, trapping me there. He was inches from my face and I felt him lean in even closer. He looked as if he was about to speak again but he closed his mouth and shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Shut up! You fucking whore!" He screamed at me as he pushed off the wall. "Just leave!" He said as he grabbed my beer and chugged the rest of it before he walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. I stood there trying to calm myself down enough so I could drive. Once I was able to move again I gathered my things, that I had dropped on the floor, and walked outside. As I walked to my car I pulled my phone out and dialed the one number I should have never saved in my phone.

"Bella!" He answered on the second ring.

I only spoke three words.

"Edward. He knows." I whispered into the phone.


End file.
